fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs and Jewels
This page was designed to explain to players how Jobs and Jewels are used in Fiore. Jewels are like the Fuel of Fiore. Everybody wants Jewels, think of them as XP. As you gain more Jewels, your Tier will continue increase. Jobs are like the Plane of Fiore. Without completing jobs you will gain Tier extremely slowly. You'll need to be an active member of the community if you want to gain some Jewels and go up in Tier. To be strong, a mage must complete jobs. x006.jpg|Main Request Board x005.jpg|Fairy Tail S-Class Request Board x004.jpg|Grimoire Heart S-Class Request Board x003.jpg|Fairy Tail Request Board x002.jpg|Blue Pegasus S-Class Request Board x001.jpg|Oración Seis Request Board x007.jpg|Community Board in Oak Town For The Mage A Quest Board is set up in every guild, and even in some towns have them in their community somewhere (for players not in a Guild). All of the guilds will have access to the same jobs, and they will remain open until the poster removes the job. Multiple teams or players can go on any job, everyone who completes the job will recieve the reward. Of course, this only applies to Jewel rewards. Jobs that give rare objects (IE: Celestial Keys) will close after they are completed just once. To take a job, you simply goto the Request Board in your Guild and click it. A menu will appear and you can navigate through jobs from there. You may choose to avoid or take any job posted on the board. Please note multiple players/ teams could be trying to take on the same job at any given moment. Once the quest been satisfied the mage will need to contact a Rune Knight to receive the Jewels. Should a team have taken the job, each member of the team will recieve the''' full amount (jewel rewards will not be split). The roleplay from the Job has to be put into a Notecard and handed into a Rune Knight to receive your Jewels. S-Class mages have their own S-Class Quest Board, though they may take quest from any Quest Board. However, only S-Class mages or teams with an S-Class mage may take quest from the S-Class Quest Board. Any quest ranked higher than S-Class may only be taken by S-Class mages. The team/ player who is taking the job must '''always contact the job creator''' before taking the job'. Only then will you know if you need someone to NPC for that said job. If you do, you may ask for help in any of our official groups. Typically, players are more than happy to help. For The Poster Any player can create a quest, however abuse of the quest board will result in removal of access, and potentially RK punishment. Players may request an NPC character to create quests, however you cannot play both the NPC quest maker and participate in taking the job. Players who post a job, may also NPC as their job poster. Of course, for engaging in and creating roleplay, they too will receive a reward. '''50'%''' of each job will goto '''the player(s) NPCing, of course this is without taking jewels away from the job takers. Example: 1000 Jewel job. Once it's completed, 1000 Jewels go to the players, and another 500 to '''all' the players who were involved in the NPCing process for that job).'' A poster may never receive more than 50% from any job, even if they NPC more than one character for the Quest. Their earned Jewels from their NPC will be added to their HUD when the job attempt is completed. Even if the team fails to do the job, the NPC players will still gain their 50%. Those jewels will be added to their main characters Jewel count of course, for taking the time out to help the community. When posting a job, the poster should always use the Template given to players (located next to the Main Request Board), so that the job takers may turn it in when they complete the job. Job creators do not have to NPC the job they create, but we do encourage it. Please be responsible with removing your job, do not leave it on the board forever. Keep in mind the same player or team cannot take your job more than once. 10-Year and 100-Year Jobs require Rune Knight approval before posting. Jobs and Jewels Pricing Please keep your reward prices reasonable for the job. For example, saving a cat from a tree will be a very low paying job (probably less than 1000 Jewels). Jobs that are ranked S-Class and higher have time restrictions. 10 to 100,000 : Normal Jobs These Jobs are the easiest in difficulty and a Mage does not need to be exceptionally strong to undertake these assignments. Also, the pay can be rather moderate. 100,000 - 200,000 : S-Class Jobs Only officially recognized S-Class Mages are able to undertake difficult S-Class Jobs; lower ranked Mages may only accept an S-Class mission if an officially recognized S-Class Mage is also participating alongside them. These missions are said to be so dangerous that even the smallest mistake can lead to the Mage's death. However in return, the pay is very good. S-Class Jobs take '''3 days' to complete. Should a mage finish before the 3 days is up, they may not take another job of this type until the cool-down time is up.'' 200,000 - 500,000 : SS-Class Jobs These missions are more dangerous than S-Class Mages, it can be inferred that only S-Class Mages can undertake these missions due to the sheer danger. The reward for these missions are most likely greater than that of the S-Class missions. SS-Class Jobs take '''5 days' to complete. Should a mage finish before the 5 days is up, they may not take another job of this type until the cool-down time is up.'' 500,000 - 1,000,000 : 10 Year Jobs These are above SS-Class in risk and difficulty. They are called 10 year Jobs simply because these missions have been up for grabs for 10 or more years but no Mage has completed them. These Jobs are incredibly dangerous in nature and most likely have a very promising reward for completing them. Only S-Class mages may take these jobs. 10-Year Jobs take '''10 days' to complete. Should a mage finish before the 10 days is up, they may not take another job of this type until the cool-down time is up. Important: ''Before taking a 10-Year Job please check our Death Rights Page. 1,000,000 - 3,000,000 : 100 Year Year Jobs These are the highest class of Jobs in the world of Magic. These Jobs are so dangerous that in 100 years, no Mage has been able to complete them. Only Mages of the highest caliber can handle such Jobs. It is surprising to see a mage come back alive from these jobs, saying this alone is a testament to how frighteningly dangerous these Jobs truly are. Only S-Class mages may take these jobs, and they take '''14 days' to complete. Should a mage finish before the 14 days is up, they may not take another job of this type until the cool-down time is up. Important: ''Before taking a 100-Year Job please check our Death Rights Page. ---- Any jobs posted that are not in the range of the paying quota above, will need Rune Knight approval. It is possible to be outside of the listed pay rate, but it is something that rarely happens. If you have any questions about Jobs and Jewels please contact a Rune Knight in-world. Category:Jobs Category:Jewels Category:Tier Category:NPC